


Late Night Coffee Runs, A Good Night's Sleep, and Everything In Between

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Parents Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There were many things Logan saw on his midnight coffee runs.Sometimes there was already a full pot of coffee ready for him on the counter (most definitely courtesy of Patton).Sometimes there were snacks strewn across the counter from when Roman or Virgil had neglected to put them back into the pantry.And then, of course, there was that one time Remus' pet octopus had escaped and trashed the whole kitchen, stealing only the peanut butter, for some reason. Why? Logan would never know.But what Logan had never seen, nor did he expect to see, was a figure slumped over the kitchen island.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I couldn't get out of my head. Also, I really think there's a lack of soft Janus fics in this fandom, so I'm going to try and fix that.

There were many things Logan saw on his midnight coffee runs.  
Sometimes there was already a full pot of coffee ready for him on the counter (most definitely courtesy of Patton).  
Sometimes there were snacks strewn across the counter from when Roman or Virgil had neglected to put them back into the pantry.  
And then, of course, there was that one time Remus' pet octopus had escaped and trashed the whole kitchen, stealing only the peanut butter, for some reason. Why? Logan would never know.  
  
But what Logan had never seen, nor did he expect to see, was a figure slumped over the kitchen island. He stopped short of the door, remaining a few steps away, but close enough to still see the island. He was sure, if Patton saw him now, he'd be getting scolded for spying. But Patton wasn't here, so it was fine, and he was _not_ spying, anyway.  
  
At first, he assumed it was Virgil. It wasn't uncommon for the anxious side to be up so late. But Virgil never actually left his room at night. Often, the only indicator - if there was one at all - that he was still awake, was the sound of soft humming when Logan passed by his door.  
  
Perhaps Roman then. But after some thought, Logan dismissed that idea too. If there was one thing Roman was strict about, it was his sleep schedule. Logan vaguely remembered that, after he'd made the plan to avoid procrastination, Roman vowed to never stay up as late as that ever again, claiming he needed adequate beauty sleep in order to maintain his flawless appearance.  
  
Logan knew it wasn't Patton. He'd just left the moral side in the their shared room, he had been reading with the bedside lamp on.  
And Remus? If Logan listened carefully enough, he could hear the thunderous snores echoing from down the hall. It was a miracle anyone could sleep, with a racket like that so close by.  
  
Only one Side remained; Janus.  
  
Logan could just make out the silhouette of a bowler hat sitting by what he assumed was the figure's left hand.  
  
Yep. Definitely Janus.  
  
It was then, that Logan decided to actually enter the kitchen, rather than linger outside like a stalker.  
  
As soon as he flicked the lights on, Janus startled, scrambling to pull his gloves back on and swiping violently at his cheeks. It seemed as if he hadn't expected anyone else to be awake at this hour, which was fair, considering that it was currently - Logan checked his watch - two thirty am. Still, the reaction was strange, for someone so put together.  
  
Pushing aside his surprise, Logan made a beeline for the coffee maker. He came for a reason, and he was not about to let Janus being strange distract him.  
  
"Working late again, Logan? Tut tut, wonder what that little boyfriend of yours would say?" Janus drawled, inspecting his gloves idly.  
  
There was a mild tremor to his voice, Logan noted, and the words lacked their usual bite. He sounded... tired.  
  
"What are you doing awake, Janus? Surely someone who plays such an important role in self-preservation knows to keep an intact sleep schedule?" Logan said over the low hiss of the coffee machine.  
  
Janus didn't seem to have a response to that. He propped his chin up on the palm of his hand sluggishly, watching Logan with eyes that were too awake, too alert for this hour.  
  
Come to think of it, _nothing_ about Janus' outfit or appearance matched up with the way he spoke and moved. It was almost as if...  
  
"Janus, remove the glamour."  
  
The other Side looked up at him, alarm evident on his features, before schooling his face into something more neutral.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Logic?"  
  
Logan wasn't having it.  
"Don't play with me, Janus. Remove the glamour."  
  
"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."  
  
"Janus."  
  
The Side froze. His eyes flicked towards the door. For a second, Logan thought he would bolt. But he didn't.  
  
Slowly, yellow sparkles enveloped Janus' body, before dissipating to reveal the Side's true form. And it wasn't good.  
  
There were large bags under his eyes that looked eerily similar to Virgil's eyeshadow. His usually immaculate capelet was wrinkled, looking as if it hadn't been ironed in days. The buttons on his tunic were done incorrectly, and his hair was a mess. It was a far cry from the Janus Logan had gotten to know over the past months.  
  
"There," Janus muttered, giving him a glassy-eyed glare. "Happy now?"  
  
Logan sighed. He wasn't going to get coffee tonight, was he?

Logan turned his back on the coffee maker, already mourning the loss of his favourite drink. He moved slowly, pulling out a stool from the island, deliberately placing distance between himself and Janus. The last thing he needed was for the Side to feel threatened.  
  
"Janus," he whispered softly, in a voice usually only reserved for Patton. "When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"I, er- well- it was-"  
As Janus fumbled to come up with an answer, Logan could see his suave façade crack.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to lie to me, Janus." Logan muttered soothingly, shuffling his chair a little closer.  
  
Crack.  
  
Janus had given up on trying to provide an answer now. Instead, he'd settled for glaring tiredly at Logan again.  
  
Logan wasn't fazed by the harsh stare.  
"It's ok to have problems." He continued.  
  
Crack.  
  
"It's ok to feel tired."  
  
Crack.  
  
"And it's ok to need help."  
  
 _Shatter._

Tears spilled from Janus' eyes as he threw himself at Logan, scrambling to get on the taller Side's lap. He sobbed, gripping fistfuls of Logan's shirt tightly in his hands.  
  
"'M so tired, Logan! I haven't slept in so long and I'm so tired! E-every little noise keeps me awake and I-I can't- I can't-"  
  
Logan hushed him, gently bringing the younger Side's head to rest on his shoulder.  
"You're ok, you're ok." He crooned, running a hand through Janus' hair. "We can fix this, it's ok. I'm so proud of you for being honest, little snake, so proud."  
  
Janus seemed to cry harder at the nickname.  
  
-  
  
Logan wasn't exactly sure how long he'd sat with Janus. The sobs had tapered off long ago, leaving behind only sniffles and the occasional hiccup. The Side was still awake, if the ragged breathing was anything to go by.  
  
He slowly unravelled his arms from around Janus, eliciting a wounded noise from the Side in question. He shushed the Side quietly, before nudging Janus off his lap and standing up, groaning when pins and needles exploded in his feet. Perhaps allowing Janus to sit on his lap wasn't the best idea, but he didn't regret it, not for a second.  
  
Logan straightened his tie, before offering a hand to Janus, lips twitching in a smile when he felt shaking, glove clad fingers wrap around his own.  
  
"Come," he whispered softly. "You can sleep with me and Patton tonight."

Janus looked up at him hopefully.  
"Really?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically vulnerable.  
  
Logan couldn't fight back his smile this time.  
"Of course, I'm sure Patton wouldn't mind an extra cuddle buddy."

Janus cocked his head quizzcally.  
"C-cuddles?"  
  
Logan felt the heart he was sure didn't exist break at the unsurety in Janus' tone.  
  
"Yes, little snake, cuddles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that Virgil?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Roman?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "If it's Remus, get him to shower before coming in here." 
> 
> "Not Remus." 
> 
> But that only left... 
> 
> Patton sat up fully, eyes flying open as he rubbing them furiously. He absentmindedly fumbled for his glasses, that had fallen off at some point during his impromptu nap. 
> 
> "Janus?" He asked, incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay! I finished this much quicker than expected, so I hope this lives up to expectations!   
>  If there are any grammar or spelling errors that you spot, please let me know. Similarly, if I've missed a tag you think is important, again, please let me know.   
>  Now, without further ado, I give you, the second chapter!

Patton awoke to the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He stretched, inhaling deeply, and wincing at the sharp pain in his neck. Distantly, he noticed a dull thud, coming to the conclusion that he'd fallen asleep reading. He yawned. Why was he awake again?   
  
"Patton?"   
  
Oh right. Logan.   
  
"Hey, Lo," he mumbled, eyes drooping. He yawned again. "Whattimessit?"   
  
There was a low chuckle, then a pause, where Patton assumed Logan was checking his watch.   
  
"Three forty am, dear."   
  
Patton whined, closing his eyes.   
" _Logan!_ You said you would come to bed twenty minutes ago!"   
  
Another chuckle. Patton huffed. He really didn't see what was so amusing about this situation!   
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But move over please, we have a guest."   
  
Patton cracked an eye open at that. He could just barely make out a figure, standing just behind Logan.   
  
"Is that Virgil?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Roman?"   
  
"No."   
  
"If it's Remus, get him to shower before coming in here."   
  
"Not Remus." 

But that only left...   
  
Patton sat up fully, eyes flying open as he rubbing them furiously. He absentmindedly fumbled for his glasses, that had fallen off at some point during his impromptu nap.   
  
_"Janus?"_ He asked, incredulously.   
  
The figure in question winced, cowering slightly behind Logan.   
"H-hi," he whispered.   
  
Logan smiled, a rare smile, usually only reserved for Patton, or any other Side that happened to crawl into bed with them. The smile that never saw the light of day.   
  
"Janus, here, has been having some issues with sleeping. I found him in the kitchen when I went to get coffee-"   
  
"You went to get _coffee?"_   
  
Logan's eyes widened.   
"W-we can talk about that later. We're helping Janus now."   
  
Patton rolled his eyes, but conceded.   
"Fine, but if you think I'll forget about this, you're sorely mistaken. Now, for the problem at hand."   
  
He patted the bed, inviting both Janus and Logan to sit. Logan sat down first, by Patton's feet, before pulling Janus to sit between them. Now that Janus was sitting closer and within reach of the lamp light, Patton could see just how disheveled the poor Side was. He made a comforting noise, opening his arms in invitation. Janus stared at him for a while, before wordlessly falling into his embrace, allowing Patton to gently card his hand through his hair. He looked calm, at ease.   
  
The complete opposite of Patton's internal panic.   
  
He wasn't _unprepared_ for this situation, per se. As the pseudo-parents of the group, He and Logan often got late night visitors.   
Mostly Virgil, occasionally Roman, and Remus, whenever he had a particularly disturbing nightmare. But not Janus. Never Janus. That was the problem.   
  
Over time, Patton learned things about the others from their insomnia or nightmare related visits. He knew which stuffies Roman liked to sleep with, which tea got Virgil to sleep the fastest, how cold Remus liked his shower. But nothing about Janus. He wasn't even sure he'd seen the Side in his pajamas before. But he wasn't about to let that stop him.   
  
"What's going on, honey?" Patton crooned in Janus' ear. "Why can't you get to sleep?"   
  
Janus huffed.   
"I don't know!" He whined, sounding near tears. "I've tried so _hard_ and I don't know what I'm doing wrong and I just wanna go to sleep but I can't-"   
  
Patton tightened his grip on Janus, burying his nose in his soft hair.   
"It's ok, sweetie. We'll get you to sleep, don't you worry."   
  
He unwound his arms from around Janus, urging the Side to stand up. Janus waited for him to stand too, before tentatively reaching for his hand. Patton smiled, taking it gently in his own.   
"C'mon, let's see if a hot shower does the trick."   
  
\-   
  
Patton re-emerged from the bathroom, having left Janus to his own devices. He really didn't think the other Side would want him in there when he showered.   
  
He joined Logan in bed, resting his head lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder.   
"Poor Janus," he murmured. "Did he tell you how long it's been since he slept?"   
  
Logan sighed, shaking his head.   
"No, he himself didn't know."   
  
They stayed like that, in silence, until they heard the bathroom door open. Janus stood in the door frame, steam billowing behind him.   
His hair was damp and tousled, and he was wearing an adorable snake onesie, with the hood pulled over his head. He shuffled over to them, hands buried deep in his pockets, head stubbornly tilted down. For a fleeting moment, Patton was reminded of Virgil.   
  
"Hey, kiddo," Patton whispered, making space between him and Logan. Janus crawled into the gap, settling down under the covers.   
He looked much better than before, some of the stiffness gone from his posture. Problem was, he didn't look sleepy at all.   
  
Patton made a split second decision, conjuring his laptop.   
"What's your favourite movie, Janus?"   
  
The Side stared at the duvet, picking at a loose string. He said nothing, for a while. Patton was beginning to think he wasn't going to get an answer when,   
  
"Jungle Book," Janus mumbled.   
  
Patton fought back the urge to coo, conjuring the DVD and slipping it into his laptop.   
  
"The Jungle Book, it is."   
  
\-   
  
Janus sat stiffly at first, touching neither him nor Logan, as if he didn't want to make them uncomfortable, which was, if Patton thought about it, probably the reason.   
But, as the movie progressed, he seemed to get more relaxed, leaning slightly into Logan.   
Patton didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when Kaa came on screen.   
  
"Trussssst in me," Janus sang quietly to himself. "Jusssst in me."   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Patton could see Logan fighting a smile.   
  
By the time the movie had finished, it seemed to have done its job well. Janus had fully leaned against Logan, tucking his head into the logical Side's shoulder.   
  
At some point during the movie, Patton wasn't sure when, he'd summoned a snake stuffie, probably from his own room. It was a ratty thing, green faded to an off-yellow from how many times it had been washed, and one of the button eyes barely hanging on by a thread. But it seemed well loved, and that was the only thing that mattered.   
  
Logan was quietly rubbing Janus' back, trying to soothe the Side to sleep. Miraculously, it was working. He shifted both himself and the snake Side so that they were laying down, and began quietly humming in Janus' ear. Very slowly, the frequency of Janus' blinks increased, until he could barely keep his eyes open.   
  
Patton flicked off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness, before scooting over and throwing an arm over Janus' back.   
  
"Sleep, Janus." He heard Logan whisper, voice a low rumble. 

And finally, in the darkness of the room, surrounded by warmth, Janus slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!   
> Comments are always welcome, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, folks. The end.  
> Comments are always appreciated, tell me what you think!


End file.
